End of Silence: Monkey Wrench
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: The devil treating anything with such tenderness…he'd not been privy to that in eons. They might all come out as winners in the end. If only she could get past his pride without losing herself. His will be done. John R./Allison.
1. Backslider

**A/N: This one has been a long time in the making. I hope that you enjoy this. This story has definitely taken me by surprise. The ultimate bad boy fanfic right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own of course. I just like to explore.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Backslider**

"_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me." -Red_

Allison could barely feel the damage inflicted on her body from her fall…not with all the noise going on around her. There was buzzing…but it wasn't really buzzing was it? _No. Voices. Hundreds of them. __**You'll go back. You're not finished.**_They were chanting in the darkness.

"_Who are you?_" She tried to speak, but no sound came out.

Another voice resounded above all others. "_**You know who I AM, my child**__."_

"_Am I?" In heaven?_

_ "__**Yes, but not for long, regrettably."**_

An ache echoed throughout her being. Oh how she WANTED to stay, but... "_Am I going to hell?" _An image of Lucifer's human form flashed through her mind unbidden.

"_**You seem almost excited about the prospect."**_

Allison felt shame for thinking it.

"_**It is all right, my dear. I have a different purpose for you." **_He sounded slightly amused.

"_I'm going back, aren't I?"_

"_**You will; this time knowing who you are."**_

"_An angel?"_

A rumbling chuckle exhaled from the cosmos. "_**Not just yet. A Nephilim, daughter of Simon, but you already knew that. Your body will heal. Protect your heart, Allison."**_

She could feel a light pulling at the edge of the darkness and she knew she was going back. "_Wait! What is my purpose?"_

"_**Protect your heart. You have a rescuer. It is time."**_

Falling back into her bruised body was much like falling off that very same building again…this time in total darkness…but her eyes were heavy. Too heavy to open. She sucked in a deep breath, her chest hitching with the pain of it, and received a wonderful masculine scent in return. _My rescuer. _ She nuzzled closer and murmured, "Mmmm…you smell so good…"

666666666666

Lucifer removed himself from the shadows of the building Allison had just fallen from and stepped below the rain of scripture pages. He wasn't after the last page, oh no. Allison made one tiny mistake before she was caught.

Unbeknownst to her, the devil had been lurking in the darkness listening in as she read the Word aloud. The antichrist's name had been revealed…and oh he had plans to cultivate the boy's future…but first, he would rescue the delectable little monkey lying broken on the concrete before him. A nephilim owing a debt to him…opportunities like that need not be wasted.

The fallen angel had been biding his time for this moment for years, you see, from the day of her very birth. _Such a pretty little nephilim_. It was almost a shame he planned to corrupt her. _Almost._ A smirk slid across his face as he stopped next to her wrecked body.

Little did he know that somewhere in the heavens, God was smirking down at him as well. It seems a little "monkey wrench" had been thrown into Satan's plan for domination…he just didn't know it yet.

Stark could be heard from above still screaming in rage, but Lucifer paid him no mind. He'd be gone with her before the seraphim knew he had been in the area.

Instead, he was studying Allison with avid interest. Her thoughts made him curious. The past few months, his name and his face had been at the back of her mind. For a moment, he paused to wonder what it would be like to be human with her. To, dare he think it? _Love_ her. Then, the moment was gone and he was smirking again. _Not a chance…_

As he knelt over her, feeling for a pulse, Simon's face reappeared in the air nearby. "I didn't expect to see you here, Lucifer."

"Oh, Simon. You were never a good liar."

"No. That's more your department."

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, but didn't comment further, instead, he scooped Allison up.

In her unconscious state, she snuggled into him and murmured something that Simon couldn't hear, but Lucifer did and it nearly made him falter. "Mmmm…you smell so good…"

"Stark will come for her." Simon murmured.

_It's too late. _The fallen angel chuckled darkly and tightened his grip. "Let him come."

"And others too."

"I love a challenge." He purred, looking down at the girl cradled in his arms with soft eyes. Her fingers were curled around the lapel of his overcoat and her nose was nuzzling his neck slightly. One could almost forget who he was.

Simon was stunned into silence. The devil treating anything with such tenderness…he'd not been privy to that in eons. They might all come out as winners in the end. If only she could get past his pride without losing herself. _God's will be done._

666666666666

* * *

Stark stared at the ground where he _knew_ the nephilim had fallen. Her absence could only mean one thing. She was alive…and she had help. His rage was nearly palpable. After disposing of Dylan on the roof, he had intended on swooping down and ripping her heart straight from her chest…dead or alive. He was too far gone in his plan to allow for anymore close calls. Now it seemed there would be complications he hadn't foreseen. "Who's helping her?"

"You should know the answer to that."

His head snapped up. "Gabriel."

"The one and only." He was grinning, but there was another emotion behind that grin.

Stark was instantly afraid. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The seraphim backed down a bit, looking away.

"But I won't." The archangel grinned.

"You know where she is, don't you?"

Gabriel studied Stark for a long time. "You know, I've always liked your persistence, but this time, I think you'll see it's going to be very hard to get to Allison, my friend."

"She has the last page." He growled, moving to crouch near the puddle of blood that was slowly seeping into the ground. "I _will _find her and I _will _have that page."

"Oh I don't know. There are many after that little page."

Stark took in a deep breath and then smirked, realization dawning on him. "It appears as if I'll be having a word with everyone's favorite villain."

666666666666

* * *

Allison snapped awake, gasping for air, and clinging to her "sweet-smelling savior."

"Quite a nasty fall you took there, little monkey." He purred.

The deep voice slid over her deliciously as she tried to remember why it was so familiar. It was an impossible feat to look up with the way her head felt. "I'm only part monkey." She muttered, disgruntled.

He chuckled slightly, but didn't respond.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe…for now."

The solemnity in his voice made alarm bells ring in her head. _I'm being carried by the devil. _She stiffened considerably and then winced at the significant pain in her back.

"Recognized me, I take it." He sounded amused.

"Lucifer." She whispered.

"You can call me John. John Riegart." _An alias…of course._

Allison didn't respond. Instead, she surprised them both by burying her face in his shirt, trying to ignore her discomfort. "Aren't you supposed to smell like sulfur?"

"Perhaps I thought you'd prefer Calvin Klein's Eternity. You said you liked it." He grinned.

She blushed profusely, remembering her compliment when she came back to her body.

"Shall I change it?"

"No. I didn't lie." _I'm attracted to him, _she thought, horrified. _Change topic! Change topic! _"You said you weren't going to intervene."

"On the contrary, I said no such thing. Besides, if I hadn't intervened, there would have been no funeral for Maria, and you would not have made it to that church. I haven't actually had to lie to you and even if I did…" He stopped and kicked what she assumed to be a door, open. "You know what I am."

"I know what you pretend to be."

"How do you know it's pretend?" He was smirking as they went through a doorway into the cool room beyond.

"You're helping me now."

"Don't be a fool, little nephilim. I'm not on your side."

The thought of this made her realize she really was at his mercy—if he had any left. She tried to hide her terrified tears against his shoulder, but he lowered her to what appeared to be a couch and stepped back. "Oh now, Allison, what have I told you about assuming my motives?" He chided. She thought she saw regret in his eyes… or maybe it was just the way the light from the boarded-up window was hitting him.

"You could have ripped my heart out while I was in your arms." _She almost wondered if he had…_

"You would have gone to heaven. Perhaps I want your soul first."

A shiver slid down her spine. That thought hadn't crossed her mind.

A sly grin passed over his face and he turned away. "I have "business" elsewhere. You'll be safe here. The kitchen is down the hall, you'll find everything you need to survive there." And then he was gone.

Allison sighed in relief. Looking him in the face for the first time since she awoke, had definitely thrown her for a loop. _Of course I'll never live my life in peace with him as a rescuer… _

As she turned to switch on the lamp next to her, she was floored.

The building was fully furnished…she'd been so consumed by his presence that she hadn't even noticed…and it was then that she began to wonder if she really could protect her heart.


	2. Temptation

**A/N: This one is significantly larger than normal. Hope you enjoy! Also I want to make a quick shout out to Butterfly-pieces for being my inspiration to continue writing and also to Number1Monkey for being my best reviewer! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Temptation**

"_And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you…" –Red_

The former archangel sat in his throne in the bowels of Hell, contemplating plans for the total annihilation of heaven…or trying to. The nephilim…_Allison_…was plaguing his mind. Not even the utter mind-numbing silence of his throne room could keep her out. Perhaps he'd have to find a human to punish…

"SATAN!"

Lucifer's eyes shot open (_or a seraph)_. _So…Simon was right_. A sly grin slid across his face as he stood. "I'm here."

Stark rounded the corner and glared at the room in disgust, taking in the blood red walls and polished golden throne. Bookcases lined the walls filled to the brim with sinful tales of woe and lust and terror. This was not a place for one of God's angels…but then again Stark wasn't one anymore. Lucifer smiled a shark's smile. "Do you like it? I've been redecorating."

The angel locked eyes with him immediately. "Where is she?"

He smirked. "No manners today I take it."

"The monkey I was about to destroy! Where is she?" Stark was trying very hard not to show emotion in front of the fearless fallen angel. It intrigued and amused Lucifer to no end. Fear was not something hid easily…especially from someone who thrives on its very existence.

"She's only part monkey." He mused nonchalantly, picking at a fingernail.

"You know exactly where she is, don't you?" The angel growled.

The thing about this particular seraph was that he could so easily be blinded by rage. It was no wonder the big guy stopped letting him in. He was getting in way over his head. "I know you helped her!"

"Well the fact that you were intending to destroy her doesn't give me much incentive to give up her whereabouts, now does it?" The devil purred. It was always a delight to get his fellow angels riled up. Nothing was better than seeing emotion on the otherwise stoic deities. God certainly was amused at it…until he started trying to rile Him.

Stark frowned. "_You _would spare a life? Why?"

"I don't know…perhaps I can convince her to come over to my side. I merely helped her for a brief moment. She could be anywhere." Lucifer was never one to shy away from a lie, even as one of the archangels. He'd have to notify Allison that Stark would try and come for her though. It wouldn't do to lose an asset just yet and she certainly wouldn't stay in the house of the devil for long. Who could blame her?

Forgetting he was the king of all liars, Stark flew into a rage, tearing books from the case next to him. "I NEED THAT PAGE!"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Stop. You won't find it here."

"No…but I _will _find _her_…and she _will _die right after she gives me the page." Stark growled before storming from the garishly red room in a flourish of dark robes. Patience had never been one of his strong suits.

The prince of darkness stared at the mess on the floor and sighed. "I just finished organizing that."

666666666

* * *

Allison was at a loss. Praying for a purpose did little for her. Instead, she was left sitting in this dismally lonely house recovering from her fall. _Not even the devil to keep me company._ Yes, he had most certainly supplied her with everything she could ask for…except companionship…but should she expect more? He wasn't exactly the giving type. It was a wonder that he had given her anything at all without a price. Did she really know there wasn't a price?

In the two weeks she had been here alone she found herself exploring. The room in which she was currently residing, in particular…a private library filled with all of the classics and every version of the satanic bible known to man. Her eyebrows had shot up at that when she'd first visited this room.

Many of the books were coated in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. A giant mahogany desk and a high-backed—surprisingly comfortable—leather chair dominated the room. The decidedly masculine taste made her wonder what type of man furnished this place before the devil came to take it…or did _he_ furnish it? The thought that he would allow her a glimpse into his complicated chasm of a mind did funny things to her heart…an idea that couldn't be entertained for very long…that line of thought could prove fatal…especially with her evident physical attraction to his human form.

Instead, she opened a drawer on the desk absentmindedly and paused. _Angels and Demons _by Dan almost laughed aloud and quickly shut it. _Not quite what I was expecting._

"If you're looking for my humanity, you won't find it."

She jumped nearly a foot in the air.

John was standing next to the shuttered window staring right at her. She wanted to scream, but could barely catch her breath.

"You've got a lot of books here."

"I expect you thought I didn't read…You'll be surprised to note that I am a plethora of information. Did you know that the word demon comes from the Greek word for 'replete with knowledge'?"

"I didn't. I also didn't think you were coming back." She deflected, not wanting to enter into a debate.

"Yes, well, Stark has been hounding me for your whereabouts."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" A bolt of fear shot through her.

"I can't believe you'd ask me that question, Allison. I had thought you were starting to trust me." He smirked.

"Trusting the devil? Not a chance." She walked closer to him, and he tilted his head, curious.

"In that case, maybe I did tell him. You'll never really know will you?"

She stopped directly in front of him. _Of course he still smells fantastic…great. _"Will you stop playing games for five seconds?"

John leaned in close, brushing her hair aside and breathing in her scent.

She couldn't help, but close her eyes and lean in closer, allowing him better access and hating herself for it.

"Oh I don't think you're finished playing games with me just yet." He growled.

Allison was trembling…hard. Whether it was out of desire or pure terror she wasn't quite sure. What she was sure of was the fact that if he kissed her now…she would kiss back…and maybe she was just terrified of that.

And…there it was…his lips barely skimming her skin; burning a trail up to her jaw…her knees went weak and she fell against him a bit, but when he got to her mouth, he only pecked the corner of it. Then he was leaning back enough to look at her, but close enough to keep her arms—_when did they get around him?_—stationary and that irritating cat-that-got-the-canary look written all over his face. Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to move. "_That _was certainly not what I meant."

"I don't see you moving." He murmured softly, still as solemn as ever, his arms sliding around her. Then his grip tightened. "Have you not read the Bible? You're supposed to resist the devil's temptation, Allison."

"I am. You just won't back off." She spat.

"Oh? Did I offend your 'delicate sensibilities'?" The grin on his face was all cheesy sarcasm.

Allison snorted. "I'm far from delicate or I'd be dead meat in a morgue somewhere right about now. So no." She stared into his dangerous eyes. Green. His eyes were a vivid green…when they weren't black…and if she weren't careful, she'd be lost in them. A slight grin pulled at his mouth and she realized she was already lost. _History failed to detail how beautiful you really are…_"I don't get you. Why are you helping me?" _Kissing me…tormenting me…?_

He lifted a finger as if to cajole her. "I am temporarily keeping you out of harm's way simply because I know what you are and what you will become."

This made her angry. She shoved him back hard. "What does that even MEAN? I don't even KNOW what I am!" Her pent up rage and frustration exploded in his face.

He didn't even bat an eye. "Yes you do, Allison."

"No I DON'T! I don't understand what I'm supposed to DO! Why am I still ALIVE? Why am I HERE?"

He gripped her arms and pulled her in close.

She leaned back a bit; terrified he would kiss her again. She wouldn't be able to resist him and certainly didn't want to open that particular pandora's box just yet. _Just yet? …I'm doomed._

"_**You know who you are. Stop pretending you don't**_." He growled, sounding almost angry.

"_**You first**_!" She spat right back. The complete lack of fear made him positively livid and his eyes darkened.

Without thinking, John kissed her full-on right on the mouth…hard…and she kissed him back just as hard. There was no resisting him…even if she wanted to. She opened her mouth to him, desperate for more and hating herself for it. _It's not supposed to feel this good. _She could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves…a slow burn that left her aching deep in her loins. He let go of her arms and wrapped her in his, forcing her body tight against him.

Allison couldn't help, but wrap her arms around his neck and allow him to _take. _He was so hard, pressed against her core, and as he dragged his open mouth down her neck, she whimpered with need, pressing closer to him. She realized with shame that she wanted to crawl inside his skin and burn there with him… Feelings surged inside her and all she could do was return the kiss, powerless to stop it. Then he was backing away from her as if he really were burned, breathing hard and looking more beautiful than the devil had a right to anymore. She sagged against the wall, trying to catch her breath. When she looked up, he was gone.

666666666666666

* * *

There was no sense in denying that he was affected by her. In fact, Lucifer had never felt this out of control for…well…anyone. He still couldn't catch his breath…not that he needed it. Her purity burned him…her scent set him on fire…if he hadn't left he would have bedded her and that wasn't the plan. The plan was never to kiss her mouth at all…just to torture her a bit.

He perched on the angel monument in his favorite graveyard and attempted to breathe deeply. Satan can't afford to have feelings for her. Not now. Not ever. Perhaps he should have sexed her up…maybe he could have gotten it out of his system…but he knew it would never have worked. There was something about her…had always been something about her that was far different from any other individual he'd had the foresight to meet. "This was Your plan all along wasn't it?" He questioned the air, knowing he wouldn't receive a response and not caring. He stopped listening to Him a long time ago.

There was nothing to it. He'd have to make her hate him. Make her see she couldn't affect him. His jaw hardened. "Because she can't!" He growled.

"Can't what?" Stark asked from behind him.

Lucifer tensed a bit. It had been ages since he was so consumed in thought that anyone could sneak up on him. If Belial found out, he'd never hear the end of it. "Hello, again."

The seraphim moved closer to the former archangel, warily. If he weren't so angry with himself, Lucifer might have been amused. "You've been with her."

"Been with who?" His mouth quirked.

"I can smell her _stench_ all over you." Stark grimaced.

He grinned. "You don't like my new cologne?" His tone had a menacing quality to it.

"Give her to me."

One of his eyebrows shot up. "What makes you think she's mine to give?"

"You've been fucking her, haven't you?"

"Oh I haven't claimed her. Although, something tells me she'd certainly pick the real thing over a copycat any day."

Stark opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a presence neither of them had noticed.

"He's right, you know." Allison replied, moving as close to John as she could without looking afraid…though she knew John would be able to see how nervous she was due to her proximity. She turned to Stark, feeling the breeze as Lucifer stood up behind her. "What is it you want with me? I don't have the book anymore. I assumed you gathered the pages while John was snatching me up."

"All but one." He growled. "Where is it? Where's the LAST PAGE?"

Allison staggered back a bit, but John set his palm on her shoulder to steady her. She'd have to stand her ground on this one. "You lost it?" She growled right back. "For an angel, you're a terrible locator."

Lucifer actually let out a dark chuckle behind her and it surprisingly strengthened her resolve.

Stark literally growled this time. "You gave the page to him, didn't you, you little whore?"

"I don't know where the page is, and I never got a chance to read it, thanks to you." She lied, ignoring the whore comment. If John hadn't left when he did, she might have been deserving of the title.

The seraphim made a half-step towards her and let out a disgruntled noise under his breath when Lucifer's eyes turned black. He was still more powerful, even in human form. "You won't always be under his protection. I _will _find it. Even if I have to rip your heart out to get it."

She watched him walk out of sight and then sagged back against Lucifer, who surprisingly, allowed it, stroking her side lazily. "Good girl." He purred.

"I think I'm more terrified of him than you." She could sense the tension in his hands.

"Then, you're a fool. How did you find me?"

"I saw you walk over from the kitchen window. It's not completely boarded up."

"Hmm." His eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what happened to the last page?" A subject change was necessary. Allison wasn't about to tell him that the instant his lips touched hers she became hyper aware of him and sensed he was nearby. She was pretty sure that wasn't a normal ability for a nephilim, even if he did exude evil.

"What makes you think I would know?"

"Please. You're the devil. You know a lot of things. Even some of my darkest thoughts."

His hand slid under her shirt slightly, stroking the skin of her hip. "Yes, and such very interesting thoughts they are."

She pulled away from him a bit. "Stop distracting me. You're not answering my question."

"I imagine someone found it."

"You?"

He scoffed and leaned in to whisper softly in her ear. "Mykael Paun, perhaps?"

It took her a moment to register the fact that he knew the name, but by the time she had, he was already gone.


	3. Unforgivable

**A/N: I couldn't resist posting this even though I need to be doing other things. I enjoyed writing this chapter hence the fairly decent length. **

**Disclaimer: I used a random name generator for Mykael's parents. Any resemblance to real people is purely coincidental. And no, the prophecy is not mine, nor is John Light sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unforgivable**

_"And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore…" -Red  
_

Lucifer was having a hard time staying away from Allison. His thoughts had never lingered on another being more. It was a bit disconcerting. This being the case, he had not forgotten his vow to make her hate him, but he was having a hard time following through, finding himself watching her from the shadows. So, instead, he chose to avoid her all together and find Mykael Paun.

Three weeks after his admittance of knowledge of the antichrist, he was sitting in a small café in Bucharest watching what to most people looked like a normal family, but he knew better. If one looked closely, the mother, Ileana Paun of Russian descent once a Volkov, was eating her dinner almost mechanically. Her posture was stiff and the dress she wore a drab gray. The slight hunch to her shoulders was a telltale sign of mistreatment. Lucifer could feel her fear from all the way across the plaza. Otherwise, she had beautiful crystal blue eyes and auburn hair wrapped up in a tight coif. Mykael also had a bit of that fear in the slump of his shoulders and the tilt of his full head of brown hair. He was still in the age of innocence at six years old. At that age he wouldn't understand what was going on, taking it as a natural occurrence. The abuse wouldn't be obvious to the casual observer…unless they knew what to look for.

The father, oh the father, he exuded evil. Lucifer knew from the placement of his heavyset shoulders and the grim lines of his forehead that this was a soul he would soon own.

The man had an authoritativeness about him that reminded the devil so much of Adolf Hitler…with perhaps a bit more backbone. He certainly had about one hundred pounds on the man. The muscles of his arms bulged against the long sleeves of his dingy overcoat and a cap sat haphazardly on his dark brown curls. His name was Anatoli Paun. Currently he was a lowly clerk in the administrative section of the local government, but with the help of John Riegert…he might just make it to mayor. What Lucifer did know of the future, was that Mykael would most certainly become a world leader if his father were to continue in the path he was going. And, he would. His father had already begun to shape him into the man that would one day be the antichrist that would spark a revolution no one would ever forget.

For now, the family with the abusive head of household was destitute for the most part. The wages for lowly government officials in Romania were not exactly up to par. This lack of money leads to the kind of toxic environment that Mykael was growing up in. Anatoli and Ileana (who was currently a seamstress) fought constantly due to low funding and depression. The depression has led to his drinking problem which in turn caused Anatoli to lash out in an abusive manner to rid him of the anguish and frustration that life was dealing him. It was all rather fascinating in the scheme of things. Lucifer enjoyed watching their torment, thriving off of it. However, he wasn't the only one.

Another figure, in the darkest booth in the darkest corner, sat observing the fallen angel and the family in turn. Going unnoticed and forgotten by Lucifer was definitely an advantage for this sentient being. Even the observant waitress hadn't bothered him with the tacky menu. He was trying to ascertain what was so interesting about this particular family to the dark prince. However, Lucifer rarely gave glimpses into his mind to anyone. He knew Allison was getting under the angel's hard outer skin, but what could possibly interest him here? Belial would have asked the same thing if given the chance to. Not that either of them would have gotten an answer from the devil.

67676767676767

* * *

Allison on the other hand was enjoying…or rather hating a quiet moment over her own dinner. She was fully recovered from the fall. She had also come to the conclusion that John was avoiding her. The moment he'd admitted he knew the antichrist, he disappeared…again.

Allison sighed and stirred her vegetable soup absentmindedly. She was beginning to tire of being alone constantly. There was the option of calling out for him of course…he'd most likely hear her. She knew he was nearby and had felt him watching her on numerous occasions—mostly during compromising situations such as getting ready for bed or while she was bathing (_pervert_)—but no interaction whatsoever. Perhaps that kiss had affected him as much as it had affected her. He had certainly been breathing hard afterwards.

She sighed again. _Why did he stop anyway? I thought lust was one of the seven deadly sins he commits on a daily basis? _The darkest part of her mind whispered that perhaps it wasn't just lust that fueled John's kiss. Allison remembered the way he made her feel and found herself longing for more.

"Those are dangerous thoughts." She whispered, putting her head in her hands."What are we waiting on anyway, God? What am I supposed to do?" She asked, staring at the ceiling. No answer was given. So, she took her soup to the sink. Something told her he'd be back soon.

666666666666

* * *

When she sank back into the warm bubbles and relaxed, her hair pinned up, she shut her eyes and moaned softly at the warmth. The instant it left her mouth, the air seemed to shift. He was watching her again. She could feel it. "I know you're there, John."

He didn't reply, but she knew it was him. That cologne he used was really rather strong…not that she was complaining.

"You've been watching me." She murmured, bringing her knees up and shifting so that he'd have a good view of her ample breasts. Tempting the devil was probably not one of her better ideas, but if she got it out of her system perhaps she could get past it.

John didn't respond, but he was definitely enjoying the view and painfully hard because of it. Unfortunately for her, he liked pain. Instead of joining her, he let her be disappointed…and was rewarded with watching her touch herself to the thought of him. Oh, he wanted to touch, but something told him that it was too soon. Her soul was too pure. Perhaps it would always be too soon. If that kiss was any indication, he knew he had to steer clear of her…If he didn't, there would be consequences and Lucifer had no intentions of falling...again.

So, he settled for watching her, admiring her beautiful body from afar…and yes she definitely had a glorious body that he would love to….He stopped that train of thought quickly as she stood up in the bath and began toweling off looking slightly forlorn. She slid the nightie on over her bare skin…no panties…she really was looking for trouble…he chuckled.

"Now I know you're there." She said aloud, looking directly at the shadows he stood in.

"Just enjoying the show." He purred.

Allison shivered as he moved into the light.

"You're cold. Perhaps we should get you to bed." His voice was pure sex and Allison was wet all over again.

She scoffed at him and headed straight into the bedroom she had claimed. John pretended not to notice the sway of her hips or the way droplets of water fell from her damp hair sliding enticingly down her neck. "I can't stay here, you know."

"You have nowhere else to go." He responded near instantly.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your adoptive parents think you're dead." His tone was solemn, but Allison wondered if she had imagined the sad inflection in it.

Tears pooled in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt them."

His face remained impassive. "Most humans don't mean to hurt others. Yet God still allows it."

"And that would be your fault, wouldn't it?" She spat.

"I didn't force Eve to take the apple."

"Oh I'm sure you didn't." She replied. "You can be very persuasive when you want to be…or a complete monster…or an angel. I can't quite figure out which one of them is the real you."

"Perhaps they all are." He answered, meeting her gaze. For a moment his eyes turned black…or was it the light?

"Where do you go?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He was smirking now. This conversation was a bit lighter.

She climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets tight around her. "Not really."

He let his eyes wander over the bed idly. "I met the antichrist today."

She sat straight up, no longer tired.

"A charming little boy, that one. Four little freckles, just there on his cheek." He reached out and stroked her face affectionately and she wondered how he'd gotten so close without her noticing.

"You're going to corrupt him." It sounded like an accusation, but felt like a question. Since the rescue, she had had a hard time equating John with the evil fallen angel that he should be.

"I don't have to. His father is doing a fine job on his own."

She stared at him in horror, wondering what the poor child was going through. "What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know."

Allison bit her lip. "You must be pleased."

"I'm positively giddy." He agreed, a malicious smile pulling at the edges of his mouth.

She sighed. "You know you're not going to win this. I don't even know why you bother."

"Last I heard the prophecy isn't finished." He replied in a bored tone.

"You're not better than Him; and I think you know that."

He didn't pretend to misunderstand her. "You seem so certain."

She tilted her head and studied the handsome fallen angel with something akin to sympathy. "I have faith, John. I'm sure that once upon a time, you did too. He'd forgive you, if you'd give Him a reason to."

"Oh I think I'm far past that point, Allison." He answered solemnly.

"You don't know that for certain."

"Neither do you." He snatched her wrist and brought it close to his chest, nearly dragging her from the bed. "I'm not an angel of God anymore, little monkey. A word of advice; if you try to save me you'll only lose your way."

Allison was gasping for breath at his closeness, but all she could feel from him was cold. This was not the angel that had kissed her before. He had obviously resolved to put her at arm's length…which meant she got under his skin…she made him feel.

Realizing there was no fear, John released his grip and turned to walk away.

Her body ached at the loss and her mind scrambled for a reason to make him stay. "You'll always be an angel, Lucifer."

He paused midstride and turned to look at her. His eyes were black and empty causing an instant recoil reaction from her. Noticing the flinch, a cold smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. "Believe whatever you want if it helps you sleep at night, Allison."

Just as he was about to slink into the darkness, a soft click resounded throughout the house, causing Allison to jump out of bed immediately. "What was that?"

John breathed in deep, and the cold smirk was back. "It seems we have a visitor."

Her eyes widened and she quickly grasped her robe and a dagger she kept near her bed. The latter made him chuckle a bit. "You really think _that_ will stop anyone?"

She glared at him. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

"You mean _you'll_ find out. I have business elsewhere."

"You can't be serious! You're just going to leave-"He was gone before she could finish her sentence. "Great." She muttered under her breath.

"Did you really think the devil would protect a monkey?" A gravelly voice asked from the shadows.

She spun to squint in the darkness, raising the dagger. "Who are you?"

"Gabriel."

"What do you want?" Her voice belied her slight fear.

"The big guy and your father sent me. I came to warn you that there is a greater evil than your lover in our midst."

She winced. "He's most certainly not my lover."

Gabriel shrugged. "He will be. It's inevitable."

"What is this greater evil? Is Belial out murdering the innocent again?"

"Oh he's planning on it, but no. We've been watching Stark. He has a new ally. Ba'al."

"The pagan god?"

He raised his eyebrows. "The ancient demon pretending to be a god would be more accurate. He's been following Lucifer. It's only a matter of time before he makes his move."

Allison felt lost and overwhelmed. "What am I supposed to do?"

He smiled then. "Exactly what the big guy told you to do. Protect your heart."

"What does that _mean_?"

His smile spread into a grin. "You'll know when the time comes. Meanwhile…you'll need to get that page before Stark does…we can't have either of them knowing the antichrist."

"If you know where it is, why don't _you _go for it?"

"I _don't_ know where it is, but I'd imagine your boyfriend does. He's very crafty…but you've certainly gotten under his skin. Perhaps you can get him to spill." And with that, Gabriel walked directly out of the room and through the door at the end of the hall as if it had never been padlocked. She supposed even the devil couldn't keep God out for long.

**A/N: Keep in mind that Ba'al was never an angel (fallen or otherwise) in my stories. I wonder if anyone has figured out what God is wanting her to do yet?**


End file.
